Previously, a locking doorknob exists that includes a sensor plate which recognizes a fingerprint input as belonging to a certain user. In such a system, the sensor plate has been installed in a place other than on the doorknob. In that case, when a person touches the sensor plate to measure his fingerprint, the door becomes unlocked if the fingerprint read by the detecting sensor corresponds to a fingerprint previously input.
That prior locking doorknob which recognizes the fingerprint has been applied to various kinds of doors using the above-mentioned function, however, when the prior locking doorknob has been used for an automobile door, the price is substantially high. Furthermore, as mentioned above, the prior invention has been installed separately from a door and a controller so it is not conducive to be installed in a general place such as a house or an office.
In the case of manual doors, there is difficulty in opening the door because the detecting sensor is located separately from the doorknob. Therefore, a person still has to turn the approved through the detecting sensor of a fingerprint. This requires a two-step procedure to actually open the door, which can be cumbersome for the user.
The prior art locking doorknobs include a fingerprint sensor on the door handle or lever, however, the door lock and detecting sensor are powered by a conventional battery which must be replaced from time to time, or by an AC adapter. The known systems are powered by some sort of battery located either in the door or the handle itself in which would necessarily need to be replaced upon depletion which is inefficient, often requires tools and a skilled locksmith, and can lead to failure of the door locking device at inopportune times.
The prior locking doorknob which recognizes a fingerprint has been applied to various kinds of doors using the above mentioned function, however, the prior locking doorknob which have been used are prohibitively expensive and, furthermore, the known handles have been located separately from a door and a controller so it is not conducive to be installed in a general place such as a house or an office.
Also In the known systems, the detecting sensor of a fingerprint is located separately from the doorknob, so that a person has to turn the doorknob in order to open the door after the identification is approved through the detecting sensor of a fingerprint.